


What to wear?

by LittleMrsCookie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Vampires, because no one wants evil Brock, taserbones, triple agent brock rumlow, triple agent!Brock Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie
Summary: What to wear when your Vampire girlfriend takes you home to meet the family? The Addams Family!
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 69
Kudos: 272
Collections: The Monster Mash





	What to wear?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Что надеть?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980852) by [WTF_Brock_Rumlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow), [YarrowBu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YarrowBu/pseuds/YarrowBu)



> for the Darcylvania Challenge
> 
> Movie Monsters - Vampires
> 
> This is not beta-read. Feel free to point out mistakes!

"Darcy?" Brock called his grumbled question nervously.

He couldn't decide if he should wear a tie or not and if he should wear one ... which one? He had never been a tie-person, to begin with.

Standing in front of the mirror and trying to figure out what to wear was more nerve-wracking than his whole undercover-work in SHIELDRA.

"I really don't think this is a good idea, sweetheart."

He was running a hand through his hair in desperation when Darcy pushed the bedroom door open with her hips.

She paused for a brief moment, her dark purple painted lip turning up into a wide smile, fangs peeking out as she broke into an uncontrollable burst of giggling laughter.

At his desperate look, she moved one hand to cover her mouth while the other held her stomach in an attempt to keep in her amusement.

"What?" he almost snarled at her.

"Oh baby," she purred at him gliding closer. "I told you to wear your tactical getup."

"I can't wear tactical gear to meet your family," Brock grunted out and glared at the two ties in his hand. "Red or blue?"

"Of course you can," Darcy rolled her eyes and giggled. "Please wear it, you are comfortable with it, and I promise you my family won't mind. Even if Uncle Gomez would be delighted by this suit."

Her fangs captured that lush purple painted bottom lip of hers and Brock couldn't help but bend down to capture her in a kiss. One arm moved around her waist and down to brush across the top of her ass, while his other hand buried into her dark tresses to hold her in place.

He knew that if she wanted, she could easily overpower him.

His girlfriend was a vampire after all.

 _I'm adopted_ , she had told him when he had asked if all of her family were vampires too. _So no, they aren't vampires. They will like you. Don't worry your pretty little head._

_I'm not pretty._

_To me you are._

When they finally parted he was sure he had purple lipstick smeared all over him.

"Wear one of your snug-fitting dark shirts and tactical pants, that nice jack-booted-thug boots of yours? Maybe some really nice weapons ... besides your knives."

"You want me to wear weapons to meet your family?" Brock asked just to confirm he had heard her right. "Really?"

"Yes," Darcy confirmed and tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Wear what you are comfortable in." She tugged a little harder then, her fingernails turning into claws and threatening to rip his dress shirt. "Or nothing at all, we can be late you know?"

He smirked down at her and his second hand joined the first on her ass, lifting her up easily. Her shapely legs wrapped around his waist. "Can we now?"

"Oh yes," she purred, eyes flashing red.

~~~

"Are they here yet?" Grandmama called from somewhere deeper in the house. "I want to know everything!"

"Not yet!" Pugsley shouted back just seconds before a dark jeep pulled up the driveway. "Never mind. Here they are. I think."

"It's not Captain America, is it? He is just so ... bright!" Grandmama screeched.

"NO!" Pugsley shouted back while watching his cousin and her boyfriend leave the car. "He's good looking. Burn scars everywhere."

"WHAT?" Grandmama's voice sounded closer now. "What did he say?"

"He's handsome." Morticia provided with an arched brow.

Wednesday pouted and threw away the little Captain America Voodoo doll she had held in her hand. Climbing up into one of the reading lounges by the window she looked outside and announced. "He has knives!"

"Good looking and knives!" Morticia repeated for Grandmama.

“I see a firearm too.” Wednesday supplied with a small smile that reminded of the Black Widow. “At least one.”

"I know that face!" Gomez had no shame and didn't spy out of the curtains like the others.

Instead, he rushed out of the front door, throwing it wide open.

"DARCY LEWIS!" he shouted delighted. "Did you really bring home Crossbones?”

He approached them on fast feet and began shaking Brock's hand with a wide smile on his face. “I'm delighted. Delighted!” he announced. “You simply must come inside and tell me all about those Nazi's you shot.”

Brock turned to throw Darcy a bewildered look while he was dragged into the villa.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-Read - only proofread by me.  
> Feel free to point out mistakes.
> 
> I want to add that I do not think the Addams Family count as 'Movie Monsters' which is the reason I made Darcy into a vampire so it would work with the Challenge.  
> The Addams Family is lovely!
> 
> I hope you have a spooky October everyone!


End file.
